creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Wahrheit über Weihnachten
Was ist Weihnachten? Ein Fest der Liebe und der Familienzusammenkunft. Nein, das ist alles eine Lüge! Es ist das falsche Fest. Eine Familie die so tut als ob alles perfekt ist. Ein Baum der nur da steht um den Schein zu trügen. Lächelnde Gesichter, alles nur eine Show. Die Geschenke die unter den Baum liegen. Wissen schon die Kinder was sie bekommen. Kleidung die man trägt um schick zu sein. Das ist unnötig! Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Lügen! Das tolle Essen. Die herzallerliebsten Kinder. Der schöne Baum. Das sind Dinge, die zum Schein beitragen. Was aber bitterer Ernst ist. Viele Menschen schauen hinter diesen Schein. Wir kennen sie als Selbstmörder zur Weihnachtszeit. Sie sind allein und sehen den Schein. Den Schein den Familien nicht sehen. Wieso? Sie sind allein. Sie sehen hinter den Schein, den Trug, den Lügen. Für mich ist Weihnachten bedeutungslos. Ein Fest, das man in Liebe feiert, ist es schon lange nicht mehr. Eher eine Qual zum Zeigen, dass unsere Familie perfekt ist. Probleme werden durch Beschuldigungen verschlimmert. „Du hast mir mein Weihnachten versaut!“ „Warum hat Gott mir diese Kinder geschenkt, die mir mein Weihnachten zerstören?“ „Ich hätte dich doch vor Weihnachten in die Klapse bringen sollen!" "Weißt du, wie diese Worte jemanden verletzen?" "Nein sicherlich nicht!" "Du denkst an dich und vergisst die anderen!" "Das ist kein Fest der Liebe." Es ist nichts. Ich gehöre zu den Menschen, die dahinter sehen. Gelangweilt sehe ich in die Augen meiner Großeltern, leider sind meine Eltern nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. „Opa, wieso schneidest du die Gans nicht an?“, frage ich ihn mit kühler Stimme. Seine Hand zittert ziemlich als er die Gans anschneidet. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief, meine roten Haare fallen wie ein Vorhang zu Seite. „Warum so ängstlich?“ Nun muss ich kichernd. Die weihnachtliche Musik verstummt auf einmal. „Kindchen das können wir nicht, wir können doch nicht meinen Sohn wie eine Gans schlachten...vor allem...“ Ich erhebe mich und schleiche wie ein Schatten zu meiner Oma. Sie ist am Stuhl gefesselt. „Ach Oma, manchmal ist es besser still zu sein...Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht“ Kichernd nähe ich ihren Mund zu, dabei ist aus meinem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck ein vergnügter geworden. „Ich hab mir so viel Mühe gegeben zu kochen, wie es Mama es immer tat“, lache ich nun und schleiche mich zu meinem Opa. Da er nicht schneiden wollte, mache ich es. Meine komplett schwarzen Augen sehen den alten Mann an, als ich ihn mit seinem Sohn fütterte. Nach dem schönen weihnachtlichen Essen ist mein Ziel der Weihnachtsbaum. „Ist er nicht schön geworden, Mutter war so gütig und hat ihn geschmückt“. Meine Blicke gehen hoch zum Baum, wo der Kopf meiner Mutter, den Weihnachtsstern ersetzt. Ihr Darm war als Lametta eingesetzt worden. „Nun sind die Geschenke dran“ Ich bücke mich und knalle ein blutgetränktes Geschenk auf dem Tisch. Es sind zwei Herzen, von meinen Eltern. „ Ist es nicht schön?“ „Oh, Engelchen. Es ist wunderschön“, stottert mein Opa. „Lügner“, knurre ich und schneide ihm mit einem Hieb die Kehle durch. Ich drehe mich nun zu meiner Oma und fahre ihr durchs weiße Haar. Doch als ich sie töten will, kommt leider die Polizei. Doch was sie vorfindet sind nur die Leichen meiner Eltern und meine noch lebende Großmutter. Als die Polizei das Haus nach dem Täter durchsucht finden sie nur eine verwesende Leiche, die in einer Weihnachtsmannfigur versteckt worden war. Es war die Tochter der Familie. Wie gesagt, ich habe das Weihnachtsfest durchschaut, kurz bevor ich letztes Jahr die Treppe hinunterfiel. Geschrieben von Tenshi of the Death Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Konversationen